Apoc Now
by lamichael98
Summary: What if Runner 5 never made it to Abel? This explores a possible scenario. Names for the heroine would be appreciated.


Zombies Run!

Intro

What if Runner 5 never made it to Abel Township? This follows a new storyline with some new and old characters and even some allusions to the game.

Paul Ceros

It's not what people saw in the movies. The zombies were real and actually quite scary. The first thing that was bad was that they could run. Not just walk, but the zombies also decayed, so the zombies slowed down after being dead for a while. Also it wasn't just the bite that killed you. Any bodily fluid or even a tiny scratch could turn you.

When Paul first heard the news, he didn't worry too much. He thought things like: The military will handle it. They will die off soon enough. Paul lived in San Diego, CA so he didn't never even saw a zombie. It was only after a few months when the gas prices skyrocketed and the food began to be rationed when Paul really started to worry. He still wasn't really worried about the zombies as much as the food levels going down.

Paul was a brown-haired, twenty-five year-old man. He was tall and skinny and had a greater than average intelligence. He always had his watch on him and was a little weak on the fighting and strength.

Paul was a rich, budding businessman so money was never a problem. He was 21 and had a girlfriend, but she broke up with him on the day of the outbreak. Paul wore suits and watches up until the outbreak and after he wore nice clothes and still wore watches and he worked out regularly. He ran a lot. He had enough sense to know that it was a good skill to have as gas ran out, so he ran as fast as he could as quick as much as he could.

Then it happened. One of the walking dead got inside the walls and the entirety of San Diego immediately went to crap. No one had any military training or weapons, as these were redistributed, so it was hopeless. Paul grabbed his car and drove. He had heard that Mexico was worse, so he drove towards Northern California. The highways were packed with cars so he drove on the side of the road. Along the way he saw mourning families and people that desperately needed help. Paul knew better, he had brought tons of expensive stuff and food. The people would take it from him and leave him dead in minutes.

After about six hours he arrived in San Jose. A ghost town, nothing to be seen or heard. Buildings were torn apart, stripped for parts, corpses, dead and undead, lied in the street, and the only thing left was an entrance to a dock yard. Paul knew that there was nothing in San Jose so he went to the dock yard to see some rich white people boarding a speed boat. Paul ran as fast as he could to the dock leaving his car and his expensive stuff behind.

"Where are you guys headed?" Paul asked. The guys boarding looked at him and then kept boarding.

"Nowhere important enough for you to know about." A bulky man replied frankly. The man untied the boat from the dock and they began riding off into the ocean. They were about to exit the shallow water when the boat stopped. Paul saw some of the walking dead climb onto their boat and Paul couldn't help, but laugh a little bit.

Paul walked away, towards his car, when a strange man entered his car. Paul started running towards the car. He made it to the door when the man opened the door and put a gun against Paul's head. "Please. Just give me the car back. I will die out here if I don't have my car." Paul said.

"No you won't." the man replied, "I have been following you for a while. You have all the food you need. Let me give you a hint though. Go into the forest. There is a civilization there for you to go to. Just bring them this sheet of paper." He said as he handed Paul a sheet of paper. The man drove off leaving Paul just standing there. Paul swore and tried to chase after the car, but the car was too far off.

The dead started approaching Paul and he started to run towards the wood. Even though that man had stolen his car, he trusted him. He had that air about him. Paul looked at the note and saw that it said:

I FOUND YOUR NEW RUNNER.

THANKS, VA

Paul wondered what the mysterious VA meant when he called Paul a runner. Paul knew he could run, heck he was doing it right now, but he sure wasn't a runner. As Paul entered the forest dense brush clouded his sight and he went off the moans of the zombies. Paul kept running until he saw a small armory and what looked like a farmhouse surrounded by a fence. Paul walked up to the large gate that was in front of the town and knocked to no avail.

The PA system from the farmhouse turned on and an Asian voice came on, "Who are you? Intruders are to be shot on sight!" Paul looked up to see a rifle aimed at his face. Paul held up the paper and the rifle was lowered. A new voice came on, this time a female, "What does the paper say?"

Paul read it out, "I found your new runner. Thanks, VA". The Asian came back on and told someone to raise the gates. The gates made a lot of noise as they rose, probably alerting all the dead in the area that there were living here. Paul walked in and the gate closed slowly. A woman walked out to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Major de Santa. I have to leave soon, but it's good to know I get to kill a spy first."


End file.
